


Coffee Mug

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [9]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things, that make Joseph feel impossibly young, when he's with Sebastian. That keep his faith in whatever they have going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Mug

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "light". I really just... needed a sickeningly sweet fluff moment with these two.
> 
> I don't even know when this is set, honestly. Up to you as the reader :)

Joseph tugged at the shirt he’d stolen, pulling it closed and tight around his body as he watched the coffee machine slowly drip coffee. Cliche as it was, he’d never get sick of swiping one of Sebastian’s shirts in the morning to walk around in- especially when the mornings had a little chill to them, and  _ parading _ around in just his underwear was a bit much.

 

He glanced out the window, above the sink, got a view of the busy city. For once, it wasn’t raining, and the sun threatened to be almost blinding, as it reflected off the cars bustling about. Joseph reached up, pushed at his glasses, glanced away, at the two mugs sitting on the counter. One was just a classic, well-used white mug-

 

But the other boasted black stripes, and it had become  _ Joseph’s _ mug, for all the mornings he woke up at Seb’s apartment. It had been tucked back away in his cupboard, found on accident one morning when Joseph had been rummaging around for a second mug to use- as Sebastian had about  _ three _ of the boring white mugs sitting in his sink needing to be washed.

 

And after that first time, it had simply become a  _ thing _ . Joseph pulled it down a second time, and then a third, thinking it was a little silly- and then, one morning, when Sebastian had been the one to bring him in coffee in  _ that mug _ \- Joseph had known.

 

It was his little sliver of a constant presence, in Sebastian’s world.

 

He reached for the coffee pot when the machine went quiet, poured both mugs full. He added a touch of sugar and cream to his own, but left Sebastian’s black as an endless night, before he gathered them both up and made his way through the apartment, pushing the bedroom door open with his hip. He walked in, setting both mugs down on the nightstand next to his sleeping partner, before he reached for the curtains closed tightly over the window, and pulled them open. Light flooded the room, and Joseph smiled, closing his eyes for just a moment and allowing himself to soak up the morning sun’s heat.

 

He heard stirring from the bed- Sebastian's gentle mumbling, and turned towards it, opening his eyes just to see the man tugging the blanket up, promptly covering his head with it. Joseph grinned, the playful kind that made him seem endlessly youthful- the kind  _ no one ever saw _ -

 

Except Sebastian, in these precious moments where Joseph could be  _ free _ .

 

Joseph climbed up onto the bed quickly, straddling Seb’s legs and grabbing fistfuls of the blanket, tugging. It pulled right off of Sebastian’s head, slid down to his bare waist, as he groaned, squinting an eye and attempting to level a sleepy glare at his partner.

 

“Give that back,” he grumbled, and Joseph chuckled, shaking his head. Sebastian shifted, rolling back onto his back, jostling Joseph and nearly knocking him right off his body. He stretched, folded his arms up behind his head, gave Joseph this long sort of look-

 

The kind that meant he was coming to,  _ slowly _ , and was taking in every damn detail. The slight dishevel to Joseph’s normally  _ neurotically _ neat hair, the way his shirt was just a bit  _ too big _ , the hints of all those secret  _ grins _ on his lip-

 

“That my shirt?” he asked, and Joseph  _ knew _ that Seb knew he didn’t need to ask. Of course it was.

 

It always was. But it smelled like his cheap cologne and it always made Joseph feel  _ safe _ . Secure, in these precious mornings where everything could be, for just a moment,  _ alright _ .

 

“Would you be jealous if it was someone else’s?” Joseph asked, watched Sebastian chuckle. He leaned over him, braced himself on his hands and pecked his lips affectionately. “Maybe it’s my  _ other _ boyfriend’s?”

 

“So someone  _ else _ knows the pain of being woken up in the morning?” Seb teased, and Joseph laughed, bowing his head and resting it in the crook of his neck. One of Sebastian’s arms unfolded, and his hand was rubbing down Joseph’s spine- so damn  _ warm _ it was like there was a fire, in his veins. Like sparks crackled right beneath the surface of his skin.

 

Joseph hummed, turned and nuzzled his neck, jawline- made a little face over the way Sebastian’s heavy stubble tickled. “You need to shave.” Still, he nuzzled again- until Sebastian got both arms around him, forced Joseph’s full body weight down onto him.

 

“Yeah? Thought you liked it?” He turned, caught the bridge of his nose in a kiss. “‘Sides, you didn’t complain about it last night?”

 

Joseph chuckled again, pushing at Seb before he rolled off of him, settled on his side facing away. “Wouldn’t have heard me, even if I did, over all the  _ noise _ you were making.”

 

Seb’s laugh made Joseph chuckle- and it was something he  _ seldom heard _ , except in these brief pockets of peace, where it felt like they were separate from time itself. Sebastian rolled over, sat up and pushed at the shirt Joseph was wearing, until the curve of his waist was exposed, and he could lean over, kiss the tender skin there. He dragged his cheek down towards Joseph’s hip, and Joseph exhaled softly, shifting his hips and wanting to roll back over, wanting Seb to kiss  _ every bit of skin _ he had on his body.

 

“You’re not complaining now,” Sebastian offered, pausing to kiss his hip. Joseph turned, glanced over his own shoulder at Seb.

 

“No,” he agreed. “I’m not.” Another kiss to his hip,, and he was closing his eyes, behind his glasses. “But we don’t have time for me to  _ not _ complain. Unless you want to be late…  _ again _ .”

 

“Would be worth it,” Seb mused, even as he pulled away. Joseph felt the bed shifting, and rolled onto his back just in time to see Sebastian standing in his  _ almost naked _ glory, lifting his coffee mug up and taking a health sip. “Have I ever mentioned you make the best coffee?”

 

“It’s because I slipped in  _ my _ favorite brand for that cheap tar you used to drink,” Joseph said, and Sebastian waved him off.

 

“Maybe it’s just better because  _ you _ bothered to make it for me, Jo.” He flashed a smile, before turning, heading out of the bedroom. Joseph sat up, didn’t move otherwise until he heard the bathroom door closing, before he let himself smile, over that.

 

Sebastian wasn’t overly  _ romantic _ , and Joseph didn’t ask him to be. Whatever this was, would become,  _ could become _ , he was willing to simply let it happen, as it chose to. But moments like  _ that _ , where Seb could let a wall down enough to let Joseph knew he  _ thought he was special _ -

 

Well, it was enough. Was enough to make him feel impossibly young and in love and  _ stupid _ , and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

He reached for his own mug, took a sip- and decided maybe they could be a little late. Because all he wanted to do was sit in his partner’s bed, drinking from the mug he  _ knew _ was his- and think about the fact that when Seb came back, fresh and still wet from his shower- that he’d get another good morning kiss-

 

The lingering kind, that spoke the volumes of words Sebastian typically did not.


End file.
